


Bite Me!

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [48]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: AU idea, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Biting, Blood and Injury, Coyote Hybrid, Coyote shapeshiter, Coyote!Miles, Fever, Fluff, Hunter!Chris, Illnesses, Injury Recovery, M/M, One Shot, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Chris Walker spends the harsh Colorado winters' held up in the mountains and the endless expanse of wilderness. While doing some routine checks on his snares after a terrible snow storm kept him stuck inside, he is surprised to find he caught much more then he bargained for.





	Bite Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random fic idea that popped into my head after seeing a monster/human piece with biting. I wanted to do something with biting and this is how it turned out. Not sure where I was going with it but I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> Please drop a comment below as to what you think.

The snow was falling heavily cross the expanse of thick Colorado forest, blanketing the mountains in a pristine white, making the high roads impassable. It was a common occurrence that was expected each winter, leaving the few brave hunters stuck up in the higher altitudes of the Colorado Rockies. A blizzard had been battering the land most of the night and the last two days, making it harder to go out hunting until now. Soft plump flakes drifted down slowly from the mid afternoon skies. Night would be falling in a few hours but it was just long enough for the hunter, Chris, to make his way from his cabin to check his snares. His dark brown eyes gazing around the isolated land, every creak and groan of the trees shifting beneath the weight of the snowfall could be heard for miles. **  
**

 

The trek wasn’t very far, within a miles radius of the cabin just to be safe and the trees had been tagged and marked with colorful orange or pink ribbons, ensuring he wouldn’t lose his way going to or from the traps each day. Chris was much larger than most, a big burly man with broad shoulders and musculature nurtured through years of hard labor in logging camps. Working for bigger lumber companies working the back woods and mountain sides. His size was only added onto with the thick layers of winter wear necessary to survive the harsh dry winds and plummeting temperatures.

 

It didn’t take very long until Chris reached the first of three snares he had set a few nights before. He didn’t bring much ammo for his rifle since the cold weather kept most of the animals away and what would be in the snares had a high chance of being frozen to death. If worse comes to worse, he had a pistol strapped to his thigh in easy reach. As he neared, he spotted a large form hunkered down in the snow, a thick black fur covered it from head to toe. At first, the hunter assumed it was a young bear from last spring caught out in the harsh cold but as he neared, it was far too skinny to be a bear. He drew his rifle, holding it carefully, aimed on the form as he investigated the snare. There was blood in the snow, fresh and several branches in the trees had been snapped from the thrashing of the beast.

 

A careful step around it and the brown eyes widened in surprise and then concern, seeing the heap of fur was actually a young man. Soft in the features and pale as the snow around him. The fur was a thick cloak wrapped tightly around his body and matted with even more blood. He had smudges of red on his face and his hands were tucked up close to his chest, turning a lighter shade of blue as frostbite started to set in. He cursed under his breath, moving to remove the snare with a cut of his knife, freeing the young man and pulling him into his arms. His rifle pushed back over his shoulders as he gathered the cloaked form up and lifted him with surprising ease. Chris assumed he had to have been skin and bones.

 

The walk back to the cabin felt far too long as the hunter kicked the door open and hurried to lay the figure down onto the floor before his hearth. Tossing a couple of logs into the fire to stoke the flames, roaring to life with a renewed passion. He pulled the fur cloak free of the body and paused in his actions. The young man had long messy brown hair, dampened in places and stained with blood. Matted at the sides and edges. His clothing wasn’t thick enough for this kind of weather but the strange part was the animal like ears peeking up out of the waves of earthen locks. As he pulled the cloak further away, completely from the form, a long bushy dog like tail followed. Extending out from his tailbone. It had the same crimson stains matting up the fur. His clothing was stained red in places, the majority of the wounds came from his hands where fingers were missing. Older wounds long since scarred but newer fresh wounds laid open the male’s palms and the nubs where fingers used to be. The wire from the snare had bit into his leg deeply as well from the thrashing and the leg was swollen at the ankle, showing a sprain had taken place.

 

But Chris couldn’t linger on these anomalies for long as he quickly got to work trying to thaw and warm the young man. He fed the fire and removed most of the damp or cold clothing, stripping the young brunette down to, well, nothing. Not only was the young man wearing clothing inappropriate for the cold, he had no undergarments to maintain, leaving Chris to improvise and wrap him in a warm dry towel in the meantime just for modesty’s sake. He was careful of the tail which did in fact connect directly to the spinal column. There was a small strip of fur that rose up along that portion of the spine but only enough at the dip where the tailbone is before smooth skin stretched across the rest of the body. He was toned for physical dexterity and agility but he looked like it’s been a long time since he’s had a good proper meal. Consisting of mostly muscle and very little fatty tissue or excess tissue. His canine features didn’t stop at the tail or the ears though, as sharp incisors formed in his mouth, something Chris discovered while shifting the young man around. His lips parted in a groan, flashing the sharper teeth.

 

The hunter spent nearly an hour working on the younger man. Cleaning his wounds, soaking his hands in warmer water from his kettle and restocking the wood from the shed out back so the fire would continue to burn. He piled thick quilts onto the male and propped his head up with a pillow. He tried to keep his ankle propped as well and immobilized to help with the sprain, wrapping it carefully and tending to the lacerations from the wires. He could only assume that the wounds to his hands were from the cold metal wires as well.

 

He swallowed nervously as he sat back, rubbing at his eyes as if any moment this young man might vanish from sight and he would just be a hallucination in his head. Wouldn’t be the first time it’s happened after spending a long winter up here. Sometimes the altitude and loneliness gets to him. He ran his hand over the short strands of brown hair atop his head, combing them back as he contemplated how to address this situation. Only time would tell if the young man would make it. He went on with the rest of his routine, collecting and resetting the rest of his snares and bringing back two rabbits. The third has been eaten by a mountain lion. The wood markings displayed it’s territory, deep claw gauges in the bark. It was near the vicinity of the younger male.

 

When he returned to the cabin, he checked on the male, finding he was still sound asleep by the fire before he continued on into the kitchen. Moving on to start up a deep hearty stew using the rabbits and some root vegetables, flour and a good thick rue. It wasn’t long before a delicious scent permeated the cabin. Chris set the pot to cook on the stove for a little while until everything got nice and tender and returned to find the strange young man beginning to stir. His eyes opening slowly, displaying a pair of emerald gems against the pale backdrop of fair features. A pink flush had spread over the last few hours and it had Chris worried. As the deep green orbs began to register their surroundings, he noticed the male was abnormally sluggish and confused, which was expected with the change in environment but the look in his eyes told Chris something else was wrong.

 

“Hello?” He greeted softly, moving to crouch before the male and getting a low snarl in response. Green orbs turning towards him, the fur on his tail fluffed up as his hackles rose, baring sharp teeth in warning. Chris paused, glancing over the male in thought, taking in the odd look in his features once more. The wariness and weakness in his expression. Like this defensive front was taking a lot of effort for him to keep up. Chris could hear it in his voice, the way it would fade at the end of each growl. “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you.” He promised, moving closer to the stranger. “I found you in the snow. You were hurt so I brought you back to my cabin.” Chris gestured towards the male’s leg, noticing how he hadn’t moved it yet from its previous position. He sighed, turning his attention towards the green orbs. “I’m just going to touch your forehead, okay? I think you might have a fever.” He explained, reaching out towards the hybrid.

 

He was met with a sharp growl and a painful bite to his forearm as the male snapped at him, sinking those teeth into skin. The low growl continued as Chris made himself hold still, taking a deep breath and shaking the tendrils of pain away. Whatever he was currently feeling, that young man was in a much much worse way. Chris shifting his hands, letting the brunette continue to hold his forearm and moved his free hand to press the back of his palm over his forehead. The male gasped and jolted away at the contact. Releasing the hold on the hunter’s arm as he shivered, looking like he had been shocked suddenly. Chris was startled in return, feeling the other’s skin had in fact been burning up but there was something more. Like a pulse had come off of him. The male’s tail smoothed out, the fluffed appearance settled and the young hybrid grew docile but wary.

 

Those eyes watched him quietly as he licked along his lips, clearing away the taste of blood like a hungry animal. The hunter dismissed the pulse for the moment and turned towards the kitchen, deciding the stew had simmered enough for now and scooped out a bowl for his guest. He made a kettle of hot tea and dug through his first aid kit, still resting on the counter until he found a fever reducer. It would also help with the pain of the young man’s injuries. Pausing for a minute, he did a quick wrap of the bite wound on his arm before continuing. He dropped the medicine into the drink to dissolve and stirred it slowly before carrying both the tea and bowl of stew back to his guest. “Here. You must be hungry.” He murmured, his normally deep voice was huskier sounding as he settled down beside the hybrid.

 

He held the bowl out towards the male, watching him move to accept before stopped to look at his hands. Palms facing up while he inspected the fresh bandages over his wounds. He flexed his fingers with a mournful whine, looking back up at the hunter with uncertainty. “You can’t hold the bowl?” Chris questioned, drawing a slow wary nod in response, watching the green orbs dart towards the bowl as if the hunter would withhold a hot meal from him because of this set back. “Don’t worry. I can help you eat.” He set the bowl and tea aside and took a few pillows to prop the hybrid up so he was sitting up more comfortably.

 

Before anything else, he offered the male the mug of tea first. “Here, take a few sips of this. It’ll help you warm up.” He held the mug to the hybrid’s lips, tilted it just enough so a slow steady stream would trickle into his mouth. The brunette pressed against it occasionally to urge more into his mouth, taking greedier sips that warranted the hunter to draw it back some. A disgruntled whine would rise in the hybrid as he leaned closer to the mug. “Hold on. You can have more in a minute.” Chris chastised, pulling the now half empty mug away from the male. The male snapped his jaws at the hunter in disapproval, giving another low growl but Chris shook his head. “No, you need something more substantial in your stomach.” Chris wasn’t even sure the young man could completely understand him but he seemed to figure out intentions easier and could read actions pretty well. So he raised the bowl to gesture towards the stew within, giving it a slow stir to see how cooled it was. He blew on the first spoonful to further cool it down until the steam rising off of it dissipated. He held the spoonful out towards the hybrid and motioned with his mouth to open up. “Come on. Ahh…”

 

The hybrid obliged and took a larger mouthful, scraping his sharper teeth against the spoon and nearly ripping it out of Chris’ hand. He fixed his grip on it as he prepared the next spoonful. “Don’t pull too hard on it this time.” The hunter warned as he placed it closer to his lips and let the hybrid take as he pleased. Keeping a firm hold on the spoon in the process. The brunette ate away at the food as quickly as Chris would allow but if the hunter took too long cooling each spoonful, the hybrid would begin giving fitful whines and low growls, wanting more right that moment. It caused a smile to tug up at the corners of the hunter’s lips a few times, purposely taking a little longer just to hear it. It wasn’t to tease the young man, he knew that would be cruel but he wanted to give him some time between portions. Especially with how skinny he was at the moment.

 

The rest of the meal went a little easier with a few stray whines and growls in between. The hybrid finished off his tea and Chris refilled the mug with straight water afterwards, no longer needing to disguise the taste of the medicine. Setting it down beside him with a straw resting inside it for easier drinking. The hybrid laid back down as the medicine started to kick in, allowing the hunter a brief moment of relaxation to settle down and eat then properly tend to the wound on his arm. As he inspected it, it wasn’t very deep or worrisome. No worse than a scrape in the woods if he were being honest. He’s done worse just wandering around. He patched the spot up and settled down on the floor beside the hybrid, stoking the flames in the hearth at random intervals.

 

He hadn’t noticed when he dozed off, night fell before he woke to the sound of movement and found the hybrid staring him down, nose to nose. Large green eyes meeting his softer brown orbs. Chris held his breath, feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest as if he were staring down a wild animal. Which technically he was. The male’s ears were perked forward as his tail swished slowly, the fur on it was relaxed but the motions were much more energetic. It took a minute before Chris began to speak but was cut off as the hybrid pressed closer to his body and rested his cheek against the hunter’s neck. Rubbing against it slowly and nibbling at the crook. The hunter’s face heated up to a beet red as he scrambled back away from the creature, staring at it wide eyed.

 

 

A soft whine left it’s chest as it shuffled closer, dragging it’s bandaged leg behind it on hands and knees. The bandages on his palms were dirtied by the floor and showed he had been moving around a bit longer then just this. The bedding was strewn out across the ground and the towel that kept the other’s lower parts covered was lying a ways back, discarded without a thought. “Wh-what are you doing? Wait!” Chris stumbled over his words as he drew back until his back bumped against the wall. He may have been much larger than the hybrid but he had no intention of harming the creature unless provoked. It crawled more into his lap and rested its head once again against his shoulder, rubbing up against the crook and his neck. Soft grunts and rumbling noises came from the center of the male’s chest in the process. Chris froze, feeling out any ill intent.

 

“What is that for?” He asked slowly, his voice soft so as not to startle or spook the male. After a few heartbeats, Chris tried placing his hands on the other’s body, an awkward embrace that made the hybrid tense up before pressing into it more. Allowing the hunter to hold him more properly. He kept his eyes up, attempting to avoid the fact his privacy was hanging all out shamelessly. His hands moved to tangle into the chocolate locks and stroke through them, drawing a light thump of the male’s tail against the floor and the sound of the bushy fur sweeping away at it.

 

“Miles.” The male rumbled out against Chris’ neck. He nearly mistook it for a growl or a mistake. He pulled back, giving him a curious look as he watched the brunette part his lips to speak, flashing his sharp incisors. “My name.” He explained simply. “Miles.”

 

“Well then, it’s nice to meet you Miles.” The hunter greeted after a moment, offering up a warm smile. “I’m Chris.” His fingers paused in their motions as the male moved, drawing back to smile at the hunter in return and pressing their foreheads together. The brunette closed his eyes as his tail thumped loudly against the wooden floor boards.

 

“My Chris.” He chimed, wiggling into the hunter’s lap more. Chris nodded slowly again, his fingers resuming their stroking motions through the other’s hair. Feeling incredibly lost at the moment as to what to do but he assumed this was fine for the time being. It made Miles happy and that was enough for him.


End file.
